


Midnight Laughter

by throneofblades



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Apprenticeship??, Hogwarts Eighth Year??, M/M, One-Shot, Studying, draco’s streSSED, halp idk what to tag, i think...?, like i mean just fluff, no one knows lol, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throneofblades/pseuds/throneofblades
Summary: In the middle of his self-despair, he doesn't notice that Potter has come to sit down next to him. So when he looks up, all he can manage is a half concealed look of shock and panic."Potter," he hisses, straightening himself, "what are you doing here?"





	Midnight Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to K and C for looking over this.  
> I haven’t read Harry Potter in like...forever, so anything canonically inaccurate please ignore.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters in it. Harry Potter is a work of J.K. Rowling's. I intended no violation to the copyright law and receive no financial gain from this work. This is a work of fiction, intended only for entertainment purposes. (Honestly? It’s just me being a trash can, lol)

"For Merlin's sake, Draco!" Pansy throws her hands up in defeat, " I give up!"

"Well it's not my fault you can't explain!" Draco says, his frustration clear as he watches Pansy gathers her books and stalk off, leaving him alone in the library.

He looks at the parchment again, attempting to understand where to start. He's pissed off his only willing help, and now he has to figure this out on his own.

Feeling tears of frustration burn in his eyes the longer he stares blankly at the page, he growls in anger. Shoving the book away, it hits the bottle of ink near it, which falls off the table and spills on the floor.

He takes out his wand and quickly does a cleaning spell because the ink is already soaking into the carpet, then puts his head in his hands and sighs.

Thinking; he can't believe he's going to fail this. Potions is tomorrow and this is due first thing in the morning. Everyone has finished their essay but him. In the middle of his self-despair, he doesn't notice that Potter has come to sit down next to him. So when he looks up, all he can manage is a half concealed look of shock and panic.

"Potter," he hisses, straightening himself, "what are you doing here?"

The curly haired boy smiled, "I was heading to meet Pansy at the Ravenclaw Tower, and saw Daphne storming out of the library." Potter chuckles, "when I asked her what was wrong, she went on about how you were being a prat. Haven't changed much, have you?"

Draco glares at him, "yes, well, that doesn't explain why you're here." He didn't say he was secretly glad that Potter had joined him. He was sick of sitting among his thoughts already.

Even if it had to be his former childhood enemy and the person he currently held an infatuation towards. Not that he'd ever admit it out loud. Only Pansy knew about his tiny and very insignificant crush on Potter, he wanted it to stay that way.

"Well, I'm offering to help you." Potter declared, "we're in the same DA Class anyway,"

As if Draco didn't know. Of course he did, he watched Potter (whose seat was conveniently in the corner of his eye) every lesson. And of course he didn't say that out loud, it would be embarrassing.

"Well?" Potter says rather impatiently, tapping his fingers on the wooden desk.

"Fine," Draco grumbles indignantly, "firstly, I don't understand what the essay is meant to be about, the topic the professor set for us is so broad."

"Well, the professor said to write about the effects and ways of resisting the Imperius Curse, I wrote the first paragraph about how it's less effective if you can see the person, and don't trust them..." Potter started.

  
———

  
It was nearly midnight now, and with Potter's help, Draco had finished his essay. Although, he was less help and more company. It wasn't that he needed help with his homework, his mind had just refused to work.

They were laughing at a joke Potter made, when Draco stood up and started gathering his books. "Well, I better get back to my room." His cool demeanour back in place.

"I'll come with you," Potter said, quickly standing.

Draco gave him a confused look. He got that Potter wanted to rescind their childhood rivalry, and Draco was still trying, but years of insulting each other didn't leave easily.

"Uh, okay," he said, feeling awkward.

They chatted in hushed whispers while walking down the quiet hallway, choosing one not many people took in hopes to avoid anyone else.

As they neared the dormitories, they fell into a comfortable silence. He contemplated at the strangeness of this.

It wasn't just his lack of effort and dedication in his studies, but who could blame him? The war had taken its toll on everyone. And being forced to come back and do a multi-subject apprenticeship at Hogwarts wasn't really his idea of fun.

But Potter was acting seemingly…friendly? He didn't know if this was a joke or some prank, but as Pansy has reminded him many times over, his resolution was to be braver.

"Well, uh, good night." Harry says as they stop in front of Draco's room.

"Yeah," Draco says, clearing his throat, "see you in DADA tomorrow." where I'll be staring at you. Draco thinks, but doesn't say out loud.

They stare at each other, none of them leaving. He opens his mouth to say something to make this less awkward since both of them clearly don't want to leave, but Harry acts faster.

The glasses-wearing boy tugs Draco's robe, making Draco fall against him. And faster than a snitch, Potter's lips landed on Draco's, making a gasp catch in his throat.

Then he reacts, kissing Potter back passionately. He feels his lips bruising as Potter slams him against the wooden door of his dorm.

When they finally break the kiss, gasping for air, Draco has a fazed look on his face.

"See you tomorrow," Potter says, who has collected himself faster than Draco, "and call me Harry now that we're doing…this." He says, grinning.

Once Potter- Harry's footsteps no longer echo down the hallway, Draco thinks; what exactly is 'this'?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated, also, constructive feedback..please? x
> 
> Feel free to drop by my [tumblr](https://throneofblades.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
